


Daddy, pass me the salad

by dainystarkblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward meeting, Everyone Alive, HE IS TOM RIDDLE NOT VOLDEMORT, M/M, Sane!Tom Riddle, Sane!Voldemort, TOM IS NOT A MURDERER OKAY CHILL!, lily and james are alive!, tom is five years older than harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainystarkblack/pseuds/dainystarkblack
Summary: Tom and Harry are already in their one year anniversary when Harry asked his boyfriend to meet his parents. Tom planned to win James Potter and Lily Evans heart with his charming self, as he said. But what if Harry is the one who spoiled it? Well let's say, the dinner turned out to be awkward.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Daddy, pass me the salad

"So, you and Harry are dating for a year now?"

Tom tried his best not to squirmed under his boyfriend's father gaze upon him, James Potter, the Head of Auror.

"Yes, sir. Yesterday was our anniversary and Harry thought it's time for me to meet you guys." he said as calm as he can.

James looked at Tom's face with such a calculative gazes, "Well, you know what i'm going to say, don't you? Not to hurt my son or else i will haunt you down. Even if you die, i would go to your grave, pull you out and kill you again and again."

Tom nodded, "Yes sir, i won't ever hurt Harry."

Well, where's the lie? He will never ever lay a hand on Harry to hurt him. How could he did such a thing when Harry is all innocent, kind, and so soft. Except in their bedroom, which Tom thinks that James Potter won't be happy if he told him how's he son's during their sex activities.

So, Tom continued, "I'm happy with Harry and i hope Harry feels the same way with me. I can't promise him that we will be happily ever after, but i will try to always make him happy. Harry is everything to me, sir."

James still silent for a minute until he sighed, leaned back on his chair, then grinned so wide that Tom scared his face would split in half.

"Well, welcome to the family, i guess?" he said.

And Tom, couldn't help but also sighed in relief.  
Tonight is going to be perfect.

That's it, until they have dinner.  
Lily and James asked Tom about his life, his job and his family. They all already charmed by Tom, well who wouldn't? But oh poor Tom who thought everything is going well. Nothing last forever.

"Here have the chicken soup, Tom! I made it myself!" said Harry excitedly.

Tom smiled at his boyfriend, "Oh it must be delicious as usual."

That success to made Harry blushed.

Lily laughed, "Okay love birds, let's eat. I hope you enjoy it, Tom."

"Absolutely." Tom said firmly.

They all ate in silent but sometimes they have a little chit chat,

Oh that went so well until Harry opened his mouth,  
"Daddy, pass me the salad."

"Here."

"Here."

Both James and Tom passed the salad to Harry and then froze. Tom looks so ready to kill himself, Harry is blushing as red as tomato, and James is ready to faint soon.

"Well," Lily said to break the awkward silence, "give Harry the salad and let's continue our dinner."

After that moment, let just say that Tom and James have an awkward relationship, Oh, not to mention James always flinched whenever Harry called him Daddy.

Poor James.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sorry for the grammar error, but i hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
